je veux être votre espion
by Incarcerem
Summary: Severus fait un rêve, se passant au temps des maraudeurs, juste avant de partir voir Dumbledore..


_"Je veux être votre espion."_  
Description : Severus fait un rêve, avant de partir voir Dumbledore, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.. Venez découvrir..

Annonce :  
Disclaimer : tout à JKR. Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre unique

Elle courait à ma rencontre.

"-Lily !  
-Severus !  
-LILY !  
-SEV !"

Soudain elle s'arrêta, haletante. Jetant un regard derrière elle, elle me fit signe de déguerpir. Ne comprenant pas ce rejet soudain, je lui jetais un regard froid, quand elle articula "Potter", pointant un doigt derrière elle. Tournant les talons, je n'eus le temps que de faire quelques pas que déjà, je sentais la poigne de Patmol dans mon dos. Queudver ricanait en cachant sa bouche de ses grosses mains, et Lunard restait, comme à son habitude, plus en retrait. Quand à Potter, il était devant moi, baguette en main, regard torve et sourire méchant placardé sur son visage. Remettant correctement ses lunettes penchées, il articula d'une voix claire : "Impedimenta !" Je me retrouvais prisonnier, chacun de mes membres était paralysé, aucun mouvement n'était possible. Je sentais ses yeux verts sur moi. Elle avait posé son coude sûr l'épaule de Potter, et affichait un sourire content. "La réputation, Severus" m'avait-elle dit un jour. "La réputation. Tu dois t'en faire une, comme je m'efforce de garder la mienne Severus." Ces paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur à la vue de Lily déposant gracieusement de ses lèvres pâles et fines un baiser sur la joue de cette saleté de Potter.

Envieux, jaloux, qualifiez-moi de tout ce que vous vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Je laissais libre cours à mes pensées quand Lily m'attrapa par la gorge, me serrant le cou. Le sang affluait dans ma tête, battait contre mes tempes, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. J'étais fou d'horreur quand je vis Lily se déformer, sa main s'allonger. Elle devenait peu à peu bleue, ses yeux viraient au rouge et lui sortaient de la tête. Sans me lâcher, elle posa sa main sur le visage de Potter et traça le contour de sa mâchoire de son index. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle le rapprocha de lui en un mouvement sauvage et aplatit sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant férocement.

Crispant mes doigts autour des siens, j'efforçais de me dégager et de trouver un peu d'air. Les cheveux de Lily se hérissèrent sur sa tête et volèrent autour d'elle, ses mèches rousses et brunes, d'habitude si soigneusement peignées, emmêlées et tourbillonnantes. Son rire si cristallin arrivait froid et moqueur à mes oreilles. Elle se rapprocha de moi un seconde fois et souffla dans mon cou. Remontant sa bouche, elle mordît mon oreille, et, au gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres, resserra encore plus ses doigts autour de mon cou violacé. Je suffoquai, j'allais bientôt tomber dans les pommes si personnes ne venait m'aider. Mais je savais que personne ne viendrai. Au rire sardonique de la fille Evans, et pour mon plus grand désarroi, je vis Sirius s'abaisser et rétrécir, se noircir, jusqu'à tenir sur 4 pattes. Je savais que chacun des maraudeurs avaient un animagus, mais jamais je n'en avais vu un d'aussi près. De tout son être se dégageait une atmosphère de prestance, une aura menaçante et confiante à la fois.

Quand il enfonça ses crocs dans la chair rosée de Lily, je ne pus retenir un cri de terreur. On aurait dit qu'une réaction en chaîne se mettait en place : Pettigrew ricana de plus belle, et Lily s'agita de plus en plus, rugissante. Je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette situation quand je vis Mc Gonagall nous observer à la fenêtre de son bureau. Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais au point de ne pas m'aider ? De me laisser mourir ? Car je vais mourir c'est évident. Un goût de sang m'envahit la bouche et je suffoque de plus belle. Je vis Remus s'avancer, se transformant en un loup féroce et sanguinaire. Le seul problème est qu'il ne fait pas nuit. Il mordit dans le mollet de Lily, qui elle devenait de plus en plus bleue, passant des fois par des nuances verdâtres. Elle hurla, ce qui eut pour effet de relâcher sa prise sur mon cou, faisant entrer dans mes poumons un peu d'air que j'espérais pur. Tout les éléments se déchainaient sur moi, l'air avait une odeur de pourriture et je m'étouffa, tombant à genoux sur le parterre d'herbe rouge. Rejetant en arrière mes cheveux noirs d'encre, je m'essuya le visage de la couche de sueur qui y perlait et je me releva, prêt à affronter le spectacle qui se tenait devant moi.

Lily allongée par terre, bleue, les cheveux volants autour d'elle, les membres disproportionnés.  
Remus, mordant dans son mollet droit, bavant et rugissant.  
Sirius, les crocs toujours plantés dans le bras de Lily, la fourrure violette.  
Peter, transformé en rat, courant autour du trio cataclysmique.  
Mc Gonagall, observant le spectacle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une veste aux motifs écossais sur le dos.  
Dumbledore les mains jointes dans son dos, Fumseck sur son épaule.

Un seul manquait à l'appel. Mon ennemi juré, celui que je peux pas voir en peinture. Potter.

Je me cambra sous la pression intense que venait de subir mon dos. Je reconnu la forme d'une baguette entre mes côtes, avant de retomber, toussant.

"Alors Servilus. On fait moins le malin. Tu va le regretter Servilus." siffla-t-il à mon oreille, entre ses dents serrées. Je vis que tout le monde courrait vers moi, les arbres virevoltaient autour de moi. Je priais pour que ça s'arrête. "Adieu, Servilus." murmura-t-il. J'eus le temps de croiser le regard de Lily agonisant. Elle m'adressait un regard de reproche et de déception. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres : "Réputation" avant que Potter prononce d'une voix sourde, la baguette toujours plantée dans mon dos : "Avada Kedavra."

oOo

Je me réveillais en sursaut à l'entente de l'incantation. Une couche de sueur perlait sur ma tempe, et je me levais, encore tremblant de se cauchemar d'adolescent. Oublier toute la douleur que j'ai vécu m'est aujourd'hui encore impossible. J'aimerai trouver un endroit ou je me sentirai vraiment chez moi, un endroit où vivre normalement est possible, un endroit où l'on ne rejette pas la faute sur vous. Mais cet endroit n'existe pas, pas chez les sorciers en tout cas, me dis-je. Je me levais avec un rictus autodérisoire, ma tête vibrant encore.

Cela allait faire trois jours que j'avais vu Lily, étendu par terre, les yeux vides, le corps froid. Je m'étais fixé un but hier. Et je n'allais pas y renoncer aujourd'hui. Après m'être traîné dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de me rendre plus présentable, j'avalais un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu, pour "me donner du courage". Je ne suis pas lâche, alors j'irai jusqu'au bout, je prendrai la marque.

Transplaner me donne toujours cette étrange sensation d'être happé par le nombril, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes pensées que mes genoux heurtent les rochers froids et râpeux de la falaise. À ma droite se tient Poudlard, maison de mon enfance, gardienne de mes pensées mais recueil de mon malheur.

Marchant d'un pas décidé vers l'ancienne bâtisse, je faisais flotter ma cape derrière moi. Chacun de mes pas faisaient vibrer la cape, qui épousait chaque courbe de mes jambes.

À peine eus-je posé la main sur la porte du bureau du directeur que le principal intéressé apparu, ses yeux bleus azurs ayant perdus toutes traces de gaité. "Je savais que vous reviendriez Severus." Murmura-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. "Mais dites-moi la raison de votre visite." Demanda-t-il.

Alors je murmura d'une voix sûre et déterminée :

"Je veux devenir votre espion."

Fin


End file.
